bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Related, Strikes, Blows and Styles
These feats are custom to Baldurs Gate: The Sword Coast Chronicles. They were implemented based on their Pencil and Paper incarnations. Please note that these feats are not currently enabled yet. There is no guarantee that they will go live in this form, or at all. Northlander Hewing Type: General / Fighter Style (can be picked as fighter bonus feat) Prerequisite: Strength 13, BAB +5 Description: You limit yourself to one attack per round but do maximum damage with the remaining attack. Due to the strength you must put behind your blows to hew you also take an attack bonus and dodge AC penalty equal to half the amount of attacks lost in this manner. Northlander hewing is a style of combat made famous by the Northern barbarian tribes, who are reknowned for the savage strength they can put behind each blow. Use: Selected as a mode Sembian Fencing Type: General / Fighter Style Prerequisite: Dexterity 13 Description: You limit yourself to two attacks per round but your BAB is raised by two for every lost attack. You additionally gain a tumble skill bonus of twice the amount of attacks lost, and a dexterity bonus for every attack lost, owing to your increased attention on positioning. Additionally you do two points of extra damage when you hit. Use: Selected as a mode Athkathlan Triparte Type: General / Fighter Style Prerequisite: Dex 13 Description: You limit yourself to three attacks per round, your damage increases by one for every attack lost, and you gain one dodge AC. Use: Selected as a mode Turmish Flourish Type: General / Fighter Style Prerequisite: Improved Initiative, BAB +3 Description: Once every five rounds, while in parry mode, you may make a free attack at your best attack bonus against the opponent you last attacked. You must pass a tumble DC check of 10 + The Sensemotive ranks of your adversary in order to not provoke an attack of oppertunity. The DC of this check is increased by 2 for every nearby enemy attacking you. If the opponents spot skill has five more ranks than his sense motive skill, that skill is used to determine the DC instead. In that case the DC total suffers a -4 penalty however. Use: Selected Chiontar Seagull Type: General / Fighter Maneuver Prerequisite: Dex 14 Description: As a full round action, you may make a Tumble check vs the opposed Sense Motive or Spot DC of your opponent. If you succeed, you get a free melee attack against an opponent who loses their DEX bonus to AC. If you fail the check, you are knockeddown and may not attack for one round. Use: Selected Battle Howl Type: General / Fighter Maneuver Prerequisite: BAB +3 Description: Once per turn, you may let out a battle cry during a charge action. The target of the charge makes a Will save of DC 10 + your CHA modifier + 1 for every five ranks in the Intimidate skill. If they fail, they get -2 to hit for 1d4 rounds. Use: Selected Blinding Strike Type: Rogue Prerequisite: BAB +2 Description: As a full attack action, you may make a single attack using your best attack bonus. If you hit, the opponent makes a Fortitude save DC 10 + half your rogue class level + one fifth of your hit dice or is blinded for 1d4 rounds. The DC also increases by one for every 5 Rogue levels. This strike only works once per turn and not on a creature previously hit with Blinding strike within that turn. Use: Selected Arterial Strike Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus +4, Sneak attack Specifics: If you hit with a sneak attack, you may choose to forgo +ld6 of extra sneak attack damage to deliver a wound that won't stop bleeding. Each wound caused in this manner saps an extra 2 point of damage per round from the victim, until the victim receives healing. Wounds from multiple arterial strikes result in cumulative bleeding loss (two successful arterial strikes cause an extra 4 points of damage per round until healed). You may deliver only one bleeding wound per attack. Use: Selected Staggering Strike Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus +6, Sneak attack Specifics: If you deal damage with a melee sneak attack, you can also deliver a wound that limits your foe's mobility. For 1 round, your target is treated as if it were staggered, even if its nonlethal damage doesn't exactly equal its current hit points. A target can resist this effect by making a successful Fortitude save (DC equal to damage dealt). Multiple staggering strikes on the same creature do not stack. This feat has no effect on creatures not subject to sneak attack damage. Use: Selected Awesome Blow Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Power Attack, Knockdown, Strength 25 Specifics: As a standard action, the creature can choose to subtract 4 from its melee attack roll and deliver an awesome blow. If the creature hits a corporeal opponent smaller than itself with an awesome blow, its opponent must succeed on a Reflex save (DC equal to damage dealt) or be knocked flying 10 feet in a direction of the attacking creature's choice and fall prone. The attacking creature can only push the opponent in a straight line, and the opponent can't move closer to the attacking creature than the square it started in. If an obstacle prevents the completion of the opponent's move, the opponent and the obstacle each take 1d6 points of damage, and the opponent stops in the space adjacent to the obstacle. Use: Selected Flensing Strike Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Weapon Focus Kama, Exotic Weapon Proficiency Specifics: ing Flensing Strike is a full-round action. Make an attack roll with your kama. If you hit a living, corporeal foe, that creature must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Wis modifier), in addition to taking damage normally. The DC is increased by 2 if you are wielding two kamas (creatures wielding more than two kamas gain no additional bonuses). The target adds his natural armor bonus, if any, as a bonus on this saving throw. A target that fails the saving throw is wracked with pain, receiving a -4 penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks for 1 minute. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits, and creatures with a special immunity to pain are not susceptible to this feat. Use: Selected Low Blow Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus +4, Mobility Specifics: As a full-round action, you can enter an area occupied by an opponent who is at least one size category larger than you. You can then make a single melee attack at your highest attack bonus against this creature, who is considered flat-footed against the attack. After your attack, you return to the 5-foot square from which you entered the opponent's square. Using this feat does not provoke an attack of opperunity. Use: Selected Brutal Strike Type of Feat: General, Fighter Prerequisites: Power Attack, Strength 13, Base attack bonus +6 Specifics: If you use your Power Attack feat to increase your damage with a bludgeoning weapon, you can attempt a brutal strike. You must declare your intention before making your attack. If the attack hits and your opponent takes damage, he must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + your extra damage from the Power Attack feat on the attack) or be sickened for 1 round. You can use this feat once per round during your attack action. Special: This feat cannot be used against a creature that is not subject to extra damage from critical hits. A fighter can select Brutal Strike as one of his fighter bonus feats. Use: Selected Backstab Type of Feat: General, Fighter and Rogue Prerequisites: None Specifics: When used on a creature from behind you que an attack action against the target and gain a +2 Attack Bonus for the next round. In order for the backstab to succeed you must be attacking from behind. This ability can be used once per round. Use: Selected Frontline Archer Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Dexterity 15, Weapon Focus (longbow), Lightning Reflexes Specifics: You may use your Longbow to do a Melee Trip attack. If successful, you follow up on the trip attempt with a melee Longbow attack, which does damage equal to a Club of the same size. If the bow is magical, it is treated as a magic weapon for overcoming Damage Reduction. You gain a +4 bonus on your trip attempt as if you have Improved Knockdown. (but not another +4 if you actually have it). Using this feat starts the cooldown on Knockdown. Use: Selected Deadeye Shot Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Point Blank Shot, Base Attack Bonus + 4 Specifics: By firing just as your ally connects with a blow, you take advantage of the distraction to strike the same enemy when his guard is ruined. If you ready a ranged attack to occur when an ally strikes a particular target, and your ally succeeds, that target loses his Dexterity bonus to AC against your attack. Use: Selected Sudden Willow Strike Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Stunning Fist, Weapon Focus (quarterstaff), Dex 13, Wis 13 Specifics: Your monastic training allows great precision with your quarterstaff. You can lash out swiftly and strike foes in vulnerable areas, stunning them. Special: You can use your Stunning Fist feat with quarterstaff attacks. Use: Selected Feats curtesy of Rasael, testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna Category:Feats Category:Feats in development